sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Shellbreaker
Captain Shellbreaker is a Mobian otter and the leader of the Pirates of the Setting Dawn. Appearance Captain Shellbreaker is an average-sized and proportioned Mobian with dark blue fur. He has light blue fur on his muzzle and belly, small and round ears, blue eyes, a diamond-shaped black nose, a thick tail, and two thick "whiskers" on each cheek. His attire consists of a black eyepatch over his right eye, a white shirt, a yellow-rimmed black coat with coattails and no sleeves, and black boots and gloves with yellow rims. History Past Long ago, Shellbreaker lead a large pirate fleet which comprised the Pirates of the Setting Dawn. At some point, he and his crew found Razor the Shark and his sister Blade on the Knives trying to steal from them. Rather than executing them though, Shellbreaker and his crew took the siblings in as two of their own. However, Shellbreaker would be betrayed by his own crewmate―Abyss the Squid―when she joined up with the Eggman Empire and took a sizable portion of his crew with her to form the South Pacific Egg Army, leaving Shellbreak resentful at Abyss and with only a few loyal crewmates left to follow him. Shellbreaker later lost Razor too when a "philosophical disagreement" between them made the crew throw Razor overboard. Using some untranslatable charts Abyss had left behind, Shellbreaker and his crew would hunt for treasures and relics to sell to the highest bidder. Eventually, Shellbreaker and Blade came across Princess Undina of Meropis and held her for ransom. When he discovered that Undina could translate Abyss' charts however, Shellbreaker forgot the ransom and kept her on his crew as her navigator. The Case of the Pirate Princess Some time after capturing Undina, Shellbreaker and his crew came across an Amphibious Vehicle in the Setting Dawn. Bringing the vehicle onboard, the pirates came face-to-face with the Chaotix, Razor and Echo the Dolphin. After a brief scuffle however, Shellbreaker was dumbfound to hear that Razor wanted to rejoin the crew, with the Chaotix following his example. Although weary of the group's intentions, Shellbreaker was convinced by Mr. Bristles to let them join, although his warned the group of the consequences of betraying him. He then had the new recruits get accommodated onboard the Setting Dawn, with Shellbreaker himself showing Vector the Crocodile around. Personality Captain Shellbreaker can come off as suave and charismatic. In truth, however, he is secretly ruthless. Having experienced the worst kind of a betrayals from his closest crewmates, Shellbreaker has little patience for treachery and will deal befitting punishment to those who dare take advantage of his trust. He also has a curious habit of saying "otterly" instead of "utterly". Powers and abilities Like all aquatic Mobians, Captain Shellbreaker is capable of aquatic respiration, allowing him to breathe on both land and water. He also has some skills in swordsmanship, capable of deflecting a kunai thrown by Espio with the tip of his sword. Weapons Captain Shellbreaker wields a standard-looking cutlass with a black blade and a silver guard. See also * Captain Shellbreaker Category:Mustelids Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Villains